farewell
by ValeriaGuntur
Summary: Berawal dari surat iseng yang tergeletak di salah satu kursi kompartemen kereta pukul empat sore, sebuah kisah antara Hermione Granger dan Draco Malfoy terjalin. Kereta itu yang membawa Draco ke Cambridge ke hadapan Hermione dan kereta itu pula yang membawa Draco ke London dan tak pernah kembali. Hingga, Mione bertemu dengan seseorang yang memiliki tatapan mata yang ia rindukan.


Farewell

Draco Malfoy X Hermione Granger

By : kak Suriyah, trus di cover dah tu sama aku, Valeria

Disclaimer : semua tokoh di sini punya bunda J.K Rowling dan ceritanya sendiri punya kak Suriyah.

Warning! OOC tingkat akut, GAJE, AUTHOR BARU

A/N : ini Fanfic pertamaku. Dan ini juga bukan hasil dari pemikiran sendiri melainkan punya novel orang lain -^ tapi aku nggak nge-copast semuanya. Kalo nggak Percaya beli aja novelnya langsung 'Farewell' karena ini fic pertama ku. Kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan. Happy reading

**" I used think that one day we'd tell the story of us**

**And how we met and how the Sparks flew instantly**

**And people would say they're the lucky ones"**

~Taylor Swift - The Story of Us~

Cambridge, Inggris.

Sore menjelang malam, membuat langit di atasku berwarna keemesan khas sore hari. Lalu lintas Sangatlah padat saat seperti ini. Bunyi klakson menambah suasana sore , aku tidak boleh lengah hanya karena ini! Batinku mencelos. Beberapa kali tanganku menyeka keringat yang mengucur di keningku. Rambut ikal keritingku melambai-lambai di terpa angin. Tanganku menjinjing tas kulit coklat senada dengan flat shoes yang kini kukenakan.

Ponsel yang terletak di saku mantelku bergetar , "Halo?" Seruku tidak sabaran.

"Hermione! Kau di mana? Kita sudah mau tampil!" Pekikan Ginny berdengung di telingaku.

"Tunggulah sebentar."

"Huh?! Memangnya kau sedang apa? Jangan katakan, kau sedang menuju stasiun"

Memang benar, sekarang aku berjalan menuju stasiun kereta, "Ayolah, tidak akan lama"

"Sudah kuduga! Dengar, Mione sedang menunggu kereta!" Kudengar Ginny melaporkan kegiatanku kepada tiga sahabatku, Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Luna Lovegood.

Di seberang kudengar semua menjadi riuh mengataiku. Panas mendengarnya, tanganku menarik ponsel itu menjauh sedikit dari telingaku.

"Bagaimana kabarnya Cunla, huh?!" Ejek Ron, setengah terkekeh.

"Sudahlah!" Jawabku malas.

"Mione' cepatlah! The Gryffindor's Sudah mau tampil. Kalau tidak kita akan dipecat" celetuk Luna.

"Mion..."

Kesal, langsung saja kutekan tombol di samping ponselku.

Ku semakin memperlebar langkahku, semakin lebar dan dengan tidak sabaran, aku mulai memacu lariku. Tidak kencang tapi dapat menghemat waktu untuk sampai ke sana.

Aku berdiri di dekat rel kereta api. Suara deru kereta api mendekat.

Kereta pukul empat. Batinku.

Kubiarkan, para penumpang berhambur keluar. Setelah terlingat lenggang, ku mulai menjejalkan kakiku masuk ke dalam monster besi, panjang dan beroda itu. Meluaskan pandangan ke sekitar. Aku mendapatkannya! Kursi urutan tiga sebelah kanan.

Tanganku mulai menyusuri sisi kursi kompartemen kereta tersebut. Jari-jari tanganku merasakan sesuatu di dalam sana. Kontan, aku menariknya ke permukaan, "Ini dia!" Ucapku penuh kemenangan.

Wajahku berseri-seri memandang apa yang kupegang sekarang. Sesuatu yang di hiraukan oleh temanku tapi sangat berarti untukku.

Dengan wajah yang berseri-seri dan hati yang bahagia, keluarlah aku dari stasiun. Melangkahkan kedua kakiku. Udara dingin musim semi tak menjadi penghalang buatku. Untungnya, The Leaky Cauldron berjarak tak jauh dari stasiun. Berlari dengan kecepatan maksimal, lima menit akan sampai.

"Itu Mione!" Ron yang berdiri di depan pintu menunjuk-nunjuk diriku yang sedang berlari seraya meneriaki temanku yang ada di dalam.

Ginny menghambur keluar, disusul dengan yang lain. Sekarang, mereka berkacak pinggang melihatku dan mencegatku di depan pintu masuk sekaligus.

"Apa-apaan ini?" Teriakku protes pada mereka.

"Jadi, apa Cunla-mu itu baik-baik saja, Cunli?" Ejek Ron di barengi dengan anggukan dari yang lainnya.

"Sepertinya itu bukan urusan kalian!" ketusku.

"Oh ya? Kalau The Gryffindor's sampai di pecat, itu juga bukan urusan kami?" Ginny memojokkan diriku.

"Itu tidak akan terjadi. The Gryffindor's di pecat? Yang memperkerjakan kita kan pamannya Harry!" Telunjukku menunjuk Harry yang sejak tadi hanya memperhatikan kami semua.

"Tapi, kau tidak bisa seenak..." ucapan Ron terputus.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? Cepatlah masuk!" Seru paman berumur sekitar 30-an rambutnya keriting sama denganku, Sirius. Paman Harry, -sekaligus ayah baptisnya yang merawat Harry setelah kematian kedua orang tuanya.

"Kalian tidak dengar? Cepat masuk atau kita benar-benar akan dipecat! Ujarku dengan sunggingan penuh kemenangan.

Dengan santai, aku melenggang masuk ke dalam.

OooO

Malam harinya langit berhiaskan rentetan-rentetan bintang. Tapi sayang, saat ini aku sedang malas memandangi keindahannya. Aku lebih bersemangat dengan apa yang kutemukan di kereta tadi. Yang sejak tadi, ingin ku buka dan yang ingin ku baca.

Surat.

Sepucuk surat. Menjadi sesuatu yang sangat kunantikan tiap akhir pekan di setahun terakhir ini. Surat ini bukanlah surat biasa. Melainkan ada kisah menarik dan lucu di baliknya.

Saat itu, musim gugur menyapa kotaku, Cambridge. Aku tengah duduk di kompartemen kereta -tempatku menemukan surat itu- menuju ke London untuk menengok pamanku. Ketika perjalanan itu aku pun menemukan sepucuk surat unruk pertama kalinya. Yang awalnya kuduga hanya kertas buangan orang yang kurang kerjaan. Terlihat di atas kertas putih nan lusuh itu terdapat goresan pulpen.

**Hai, boleh berkenalan denganmu?**

**Panggil aku Cunla.**

**Aku kesepian. Aku butuh teman untuk bercerita.**

**Apa kau mau?**

Iseng, kuambil pulpen yang bersemayam di tas kulitku. Lalu menggoreskannya di atas kertas dan merangkai tulisan diatasnya.

**Hai, boleh berkenalan denganmu? **Boleh

**Panggil aku Cunla.** Panggil aku Cunli.

**Aku kesepian, aku butuh teman untuk bercerita.** Aku akan mendengarmu.

**Apa kau mau?** Tentu.

Selesai. Aku mengembalikkan kertas itu ke tempatnya semula. Seminggu setelahnya, aku duduk di tempat yang sama. Karena disanalah spot favoritku. Penasaran, dengan kertas misterius sabtu lalu kuperiksa. Tanganku menjejali sisi spot tersebut.

Masih ada! Dugaanku tepat ini hanyalah kertas orang iseng. Kesimpulanku pada saat itu.

Kertas putih itu kurentangkan. Niatanku untuk merobek benda konyol itu menjadi potongan kecil. Tapi niatku terhentikan dengan mataku yang menangkap tulisan di dalamnya. Aku tertegun melihatnya. Deretan huruf di sana berwarna biru cerah, lain dari yang kutemukn sabtu lalu.

Cepat-cepat ku baca rentetan-rentetan huruf yang ada di dalamnya.

**Apa kabar?**

**Aku tidak pernah menyangka ada orang yang akan membalas pesanku. Aku sudah melakukannya beberapa bulan dan baru kau yang membalasnya.**

**Aku konyol, kan? Tapi aku percaya suatu saat akan ada yang membalas suratku. Sebelumnya, apa namamu benar-benar Cunli?**

Aku tertawa pelan membaca isi suratnya. Tak pernah menyangka ada orang seaneh ini yang akan berbuat seperti hal ini. Dan yang lebih menggelikan, aku mulai menikmati permainan ini. Dan tanpa kusadari, Jemari tanganku mulai menuliskan balasan untuknya.

**Kau ini bodoh? Kekanakan sekali melakukan permainan seperti ini. Ini sudah Zamannya e-mail dan internet tapi kau masih menggunakan surat. Gila!**

**Ya. Namaku Cunli. Dan apa namamu Cunla? Aku ragu...**

Sambil melipat kertas itu, bibirku yang ranum menyunggingkan senyum puas.

Surat-suratan kami berlangsung terus hingga saat ini. Kami sering bercerita satu sama lain. Cunla orang yang sangat menyenangkan. Ia menceritakan, bahwa dirinya sedang sakit dan orang tuanya sangat protektif terhadap dirinya sehingga sulit untuk mendapatkan teman.

Akhir-akhir ini, suratnya agak panjang. Ia mendeskripsikan tentang dirinya. Rambutnya yang berwarna pirang, hidung mancung dan bibir kecil, juga tingginya. Aku paling suka bagaimana ia mendeskripsikan matanya. Sepasang mata berwarna kelabu. Dan bulu mata yang lentik. Membayangkan sosok Cunla membuatku senang dan penasaran akan sosoknya.

Dan malam ini, aku sudah tidak sabar dengan suratnya. Kurebahkan tubuhku di atas kasur. Perlahan-lahan, kubuka lipatan kertas itu dengan perasaan berdebar-debar.

**Hai, Cunli? Bagaimana kabarmu? Bagaimana dengan The Gryffindor'S? Apa temanmu tidak mengejekmu lagi?**

Aku mengangguk dengan bibir yang mengerucut.

**Kau harus sabar menghadapi teman-temanmu. Itu hanya bentuk rasa kasih sayang mereka kepadamu.**

Benarkah? Sangat tidak mungkin rasanya. Mereka hanya ingin membuatku kesal! Batinku.

**Cunli... ada sesuatu yang ingin ku bicarakan denganmu.. ehm.. sebenarnya,., aku sudah ingin bertemu dengan dirimu. Apa kau juga merasa begitu?**

Tentu saja! Tidak enak rasanya setahu hanya memandangi kertas putih ini. Sesekali, ku ingin melihat wajahmu. Kalau kau tampan, aku akan memamerkannya pada sahabatku. Pasti meraka akan iri melihat kau. Aku punya sahabat misterius setampan dirimu. Aku terkekeh pelan. Pikiranku mulai melayang-layang entah berantah.

**Kalau kau memang penasaran denganku. Aku akan datang ke Cambridge. Bagaimana?**

"Apa?!" Aku terlonjak kaget menatap tulisan Cunla. Kukerjapkan beberapa kali mataku, memastikan itu benar. Bisa saja, kan kita hanya menukar foto untuk mengetahui wajah satu sama lain? Tapi ini? Cunla mendadak ingin bertemu denganku? Bertatap muka langsung?!

**Boleh kan aku ke sana? Aku tidak sabar menanti saat itu tiba. Melihatmu secara dekat. Apa aku akan langsung mengenalimu? Kau pasti cantik.**

Syok membaca kalimat terakhir. Kutarik diriku menuju cermin. Memperhatikan pantulan diriku di cermin. Jerawat, komedi, kantung mata! Oh tidak! Aku harus perawatan habis-habisan sebelum Cunla datang.

**Sudah, kau tidak perlu menyiapkan apa-apa. Aku akan ke sana begitu saja. Tampillah apa adanya begitu pula denganku.**

Aku terkadang heran dengan tulisan Cunla yang seperti dapat menebak jalan pikiranku. Jangan-jangan...

Aku menengok ke kanan kiri, memperhatikan setiap sudut kamarku. Curiga, kalau-kalau Cunla itu agen Rahasia atau semacamnya. Tapi, akal sehatku berjalan. Semua aman dan terkendali.

Aku mendesah lega.

~Valeria.

OooO

Mind to review? Review please.

Yyaa?


End file.
